This application seeks partial support for the 15th Annual Meeting of the Wound Healing Society (WHS). Funding is requested to provide travel costs both for invited speakers, deserving young investigators, and minority trainees who seek financial aid, and for publication and material costs associated with the meeting. The meeting will be held at the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Chicago, IL on May 18-21, 2005. The WHS is the premier national organization for the promotion and dissemination of scientific knowledge regarding basic and clinical research in wound healing. In addition to a strong plenary program, the meeting content is driven by the presentation of peer-reviewed abstracts as platform or poster presentations. Specific emphasis is given to the development of research careers in wound healing through a Young Investigators Award Competition. Winners are selected based on the quality of presentation in a dedicated platform session. In addition, the Wound Healing Foundation awards a substantial fellowship award to a promising young investigator during the annual meeting. The program for 2005 will emphasize basic science developments in the fields of stem cells, bioengineering, and regenerative medicine. The clinical research program will underscore advances in translational research, including bench-to-bedside successes. The integrated program of this meeting targets several of the objectives of the NIH Roadmap. First, the WHS meeting is truly interdisciplinary, as it brings together clinicians, basic scientists, bioengineers, and clinical research experts to share their latest research and interchange ideas. Secondly, the meeting is highly focused on the idea of translating scientific knowledge into the practical improvement of wound care. Thirdly, the meeting is strongly supportive of public-private partnerships, as the program presents a series of luncheons that highlight such efforts. Finally, the meeting is committed to providing a major forum for young investigators to present and discuss their findings in a supportive environment. The support of this program is needed to assure that the meeting will include top-level scientists from fields related to wound healing, as well as provide outstanding young scientists with the opportunity to attend the meeting. Overall, such support will greatly enhance the quality and educational opportunities provided by the meeting.